


Getting to Know All About You

by wifeybear30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeybear30/pseuds/wifeybear30
Summary: Takes place right after "Getting to Know You?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Getting to Know All About You

“Jake, ‘m’gonna be sick again.” Shep had been battling a stomach virus for a few hours. He had finally drifted off to sleep and his boyfriend, Jake, thought he would be fine. 

“The bin is by the bed, love.” Jake prepared to hold his boyfriend to keep him from falling. 

“Bathroom. It’s cooler in there.” Shep was shifting to his feet before Jake registered what was happening. 

“Oh, okay. We can do that.” 

Jake followed Shep into the bathroom. Shep sat on his knees in front of the bowl. 

“Sit behind me,” he said to Jake. 

Jake gazed into Shep’s dark brown eyes for a long moment. 

“I want to-hic-guh. I want to turn you on.”

“I-I’m sorry. What?” Jake asked. He felt an eyebrow arch. 

“Hurry. It’s coming. Sit behind me? Please?”  
“Okay, okay.” Jake hurriedly nestled in behind Shep, his back against the wall. 

He had wanted to keep his kink to himself. It wasn’t something he wanted the world to know. “I get off on guys barfing.” Yeah, that would bring the boys to the yard. He even tried to ignore himself when he would start thinking about it. He would tell himself he was disgusting and move on to something else. But that night, as Shep was heaving over the side of the bed, he was too sleepy to fight his body’s reaction. 

Shep gagged over the toilet. He didn’t make much noise. Jake wasn’t sure if Shep was trying to stay quiet on purpose or if he was just as gentle puking as he was in life. Jake rubbed circles on Shep’s back, noting the sheen of sweat glistening against his dark brown skin. 

When another gag turned into a productive heave, Shep’s body rolled forward from the hips up. He shifted his feet underneath him for better stability. Shep reached behind him to grab Jake’s hand and placed it on his abdomen. 

“Oh, god…” Jake whispered. “Are you sure you’re comfortable wit—“

Shep heaved and Jake could feel every muscle under his hand. His belly moved toward his back and Jake could feel his hand move with it. Jake couldn’t speak. He was in total awe of the situation. He gasped when Shep’s whole body moved against him. 

Another body roll against Jake’s dick was enough to set him ablaze. 

“That’s good, baby,” he rasped against Shep’s back. “You’re doing great.” 

He leaned forward and placed his cheek against Shep. He wanted to feel every movement. Shep continued to rock back and forth with each heave. Jake was shivering. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum. 

“Good job, baby,” he cooed. 

“I think, I think I’m done,” Shep stated. 

Jake whimpered then immediately was embarrassed. 

“I’m just empty. The heaves are still coming. 

He was not lying. The poor guy continued to heave and cough, but nothing came up. He let his body go through the motions, though. 

“Oh, Shep—Shep—“ Jake panted. “Shep—“ 

Jake reached into his pajama bottoms and began stroking his dick. Feeling Shep’s belly as he worked his wrist was like magic. He never realized how badly he wanted to get off while someone was puking. His strokes increased in speed. 

Shep turned around, keeping Jake’s hand on his abdomen. He pushed his boyfriend’s hand down to his own crotch. Turning Jake on always turned him on in return and he wanted to show it. 

“Hmmmmm…..” Shep panted harder. “I’m almost there. Baby, I’m almost there!” His body began to shake. He couldn’t stand the sensation. He needed release. Finally, the orgasm took him over. He literally screamed. “You…god… thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Shep breathed. “That was kinda fun.” He cleared his throat. “I’m tired, though.”


End file.
